


First Encounters

by KanaWooby



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Eli is gay for cute werewolf girls, F/F, Supernatural - Freeform, Werewolf AU, Werewolf Nozomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanaWooby/pseuds/KanaWooby
Summary: A werewolf AU where Eli finds herself encountering Nozomi for the first time on three separate occasions.





	First Encounters

 

They say that you cross paths with your soulmate before you even realise it's them. And sometimes even in the strangest of situations.

 

Eli Ayase met Nozomi Tojo before she even knew she did and definitely in what would have been classed as a strange situation.

 

Eli had decided to take an evening stroll in the woods, hoping to clear her mind and tire herself out so she could get some sleep, as her schoolwork was taking a large toll on her health and wasn't seeming to let up anytime soon. As the blonde trudged through the gritty earth she came to stop in front of an oak tree - which largely stood out in size among the rest of the trees in that wood.

 

Unfortunately she misjudged her footing and caught her foot on a branch that had intertwined with the ground, causing her to lose her balance and fall onto the hard and rocky ground, scraping her legs against the rocky ground nastily and painting them both up and down in ugly dark purples and blues. She winced in pain and shuffled herself to the base of the tree and leant against the back of it, stretching out her bruised legs as she gently ran her slender fingers on top of them.

 

Time soon got away from her and the night sky began to encase the world in darkness, the only sources of light being the dim twinkling of the stars above and the faint glow of the street lamps in the distance.

 

Her senses heightened as her mind told her to go home and get to safety in hopes of avoiding whatever dangers were lurking nearby but as she attempted to get up from the ground a horrible shooting pain shot up through her legs, causing her to fall back down in defeat, her lips trembling in fear.

 

In the distance she heard the rustling of bushes, the noise echoing through the atmosphere and snapping her attention momentarily away from her injury and in the direction of the sound. Her breathing increased and her heart began to pound faster as she wondered what could have created the noise - she had heard enough terrifying tales and rumours about the possible demons that lived in the woods, if the darkness wasn't already frightening enough for the girl suffering with terrible scotophobia.

 

The gentle breeze whistled through the woods, tickling at Eli's body like a feather, causing her to involuntarily shiver and curl into herself, resting her head on top of her knees as she brought her legs close to her body and secured them in place with her arms. She closed her eyes, attempting to steel herself and calm down by repeating reassuring mantras.

 

 

‘You're okay...’

 

 

‘You're safe...’

 

 

‘It's just your imagination...’

 

 

Another rustle of the bushes interrupted her thoughts, causing her eyes to fly open and widen in panic, the sound was noticeably much closer than she previously thought, sending Eli's nerves into hyperdrive. She had to get out of there.

 

 

‘Come on Eli!’

 

 

‘Just get up and run!’

 

 

But the more she struggled, the more pain she felt and the weaker her body became, forcing her to remain in place - her body quivering.

 

After a bit of struggling Eli gave up hope of being able to move and knew she would have to stay where she was, which did not go down well in her own mind. As if it wasn't bad enough with the terrifying darkness looming over her but she was stuck in the forest, which despite looking fine to her in the daylight as a child and was the perfect place for little Eli to have fun by herself or with the addition of her younger sister Alisa, it was unsurprisingly dangerous at night.

 

Rumours of fierce creatures and the supernatural living in the woods and coming out at night had been spread around for years - some reports of strange animal attacks over the years had been released, only adding to the mystery and terror.

 

But Eli was sure she would be okay. Chances of running into something odd had always seemed quite slim but the more she thought about her situation, the more realistic the dangers sounded.

 

 

‘Don't be silly Eli, those are just rumours made to scare children away...’

 

 

‘You're not a child anymore...’

 

 

‘There aren't monsters in here...’

 

 

Distant sounds of leaves crinkling and twigs snapping hit Eli's eardrums, sending her heart flying up to her mouth in alarm. Upon hearing noises in a scary environment Eli knew it was a given that they would seem menacing and used that to try and calm herself.

 

It would have worked if the noises had not become amplified and more frequent, as if it was coming closer and closer to her...

 

Suddenly she spotted what appeared to be some kind of figure in the distance, despite wanting to look away her eyes seemed glued to the mysterious silhouette. She watched as it emerged out into the open and revealed itself. The first thing she noticed was the pair of glowing bright turquoise eyes it had, along with its galaxy dark purple fur (which Eli knew was definitely an odd look for most creatures) that seemed dirty and matted and finally its four bony legs - that she could swear were shaking rigidly, perhaps from the freezing cold.

 

She had come into contact with a wolf and a strange one at that. If someone had asked Eli to describe what she thought a wolf would be like it was most certainly not what she was looking at in that moment - the animal seemed to possess an aura of innocence and kindness, one that was significantly different from that of aggression and violence that was often expected of wolves. Its eyes seemed to hold a curious stare as its head turned to scan its surroundings. To Eli it seemed more like a household pet than a vicious predator.

 

She was in awe of the creature, watching as it sniffed at the ground, seemingly searching for something. Another gust of wind rode through the woods, causing the wolf's fur to fly around majestically and the creature to whimper vulnerably.

 

Eli tugged at her coat, pulling it further around her as a defence from that whipping wind.

 

Part of her felt sympathetic for the poor creature that would have no-doubt been having a hard life as it was. She didn't know much about wolves but from what she had seen and heard it wasn't difficult to summarise that they didn't have it easy.

 

In one quick motion the pair of bright eyes met Eli's own, causing a rush of fear and urgency to fly through her body. What was she supposed to do? Should she attempt to run, or would it easily catch her in her vulnerable state? Should she try to throw something to distract it, or would it not be bothered now it had spotted her? More and more options flew through Eli's head, but her fear seemed to root her to the spot and keep her paralysed in place, unable to act or barely breathe.

 

The wolf took a step closer to her in a cautious manor, as if analysing Eli curiously.

 

Eli's breathing rate increased as she watched the wolf approach her, not knowing what could possibly happen in the next few minutes.

 

The natural sounds of atmosphere and chirping crickets was overshadowed by the sound of rustling leaves and crunching stones as the creature slowly padded its way towards Eli, it's husky breathing getting progressively louder in her ears.

 

She curled up tightly, squinting as she felt the freezing breath of the wolf come into contact with her body, forming goosebumps all over her the surface of her skin. She prayed to whatever living deity that could hear her that she would come out of the woods alive - and preferably unharmed.

 

Her own breathing became stunted as she prepared for whatever was about to happen - a brutal mauling, a slow but agonising removal of her limbs or maybe even turning her into a five star meal for one very hungry wolf.

 

A few seconds of excruciating silence had passed, more conclusions manifesting in her mind but yet none of them had come to fruition. She was wondering what was happening and why she hadn't started screaming in pain.

 

Gathering some courage she challenged an opportunity at opening one eye and was greeted to the sight of the wolf a few centimetres away from her, eyeing her bruised legs with a look she thought seemed sorrowful. She opened her other eye and watched as the animal turned its head back up to face her before gently nudging Eli's leg with its nose, as if attempting to communicate with her.

 

Knowing that if the creature meant to hurt her it would have done so by now caused the disappearance of some of her fear and gave Eli enough courage to speak, making sure to keep her voice soft and gentle for fear of scaring or aggravating the wolf.

 

"H-hello there..." she began, stuttering slightly.

 

The wolf kept looking at her innocently, tilting its head and gesturing towards her injured leg.

 

"That's n-nothing, I just fell..." Eli replied, catching onto what the wolf wanted to know.

 

Catching Eli off guard the wolf then lowered its snout towards her legs, opening its mouth slightly and gently ran its smooth tongue over the stinging injuries, as if attempting to help heal it, causing Eli to smile at the cuteness of the animal - the throbbing of her wound dying down slightly at the cold and wet sensation.

 

"You aren't like any wolf I've ever heard of at all...most are shown to be violent creatures but you are different..."

 

While Eli watched, the wolf kept smoothing its tongue over Eli's legs soothingly. Giving herself little time to wonder whether she was actually out of her mind or had some kind of death wish; she stuck out her hand and stroked the snout of the wolf, feeling the strangely thin layer of soft fur tickle lightly against her fingers. The wolf seemed happy with Eli's actions and nuzzled into the comfort she provided.

 

This continued until another gust of wind hit them both, causing the wolf to flinch and whimper. Eli's eyes softened as she noticed the poor animal trembling.

 

"Are you cold?" She asked, leaning over slightly to inspect the animal - noticing its obvious difficulty of functioning in the cold temperature of the night. Hatching a nice idea that could help them both, Eli slowly moved her legs slightly, earning a seemingly-concerned glance for the creature, and gently patted the spot right beside her - signalling for the wolf to join her.

 

"You can come and sit with me if you want, I'll help warm you up, I've got this nice coat that is quite big on me..."

 

It caught on to what Eli was attempting to say and slowly padded its way next to her, before lowering its shaking body down onto the ground and brushing itself against Eli. She eyed the creature, her curiosity omnipresent, as she watched what had been portrayed for years by the world as such a terrifying animal, cuddle up to Eli like the epitome of innocence in an attempt to keep warm.

 

Eli loosened her arms out of the armholes of her coat and gently slung it over her and the wolf's back, using one of her free arms to gently stroke behind the wolf's ears, admiring the cute sounds it produced - showing it was happy.

 

Wolves were just misunderstood creatures, like many humans. Just because some were presented to be violent and cruel didn't mean every single one of them was. Eli knew what it was like to be prejudiced against, her cold demeanour that she kept up around her fellow students in class and the presence of her Russian genetics causing her to stick out like a sore thumb in Japan. In a way Eli could understand the creature, or at least some of it, which was a comforting thought.

 

That night Eli had one thought in her mind as the pair began to drift off into a comfortable sleep together.

 

'Wolves are quite cute...'

 

The next morning Eli had woken up to find herself alone, the coat now being completely wrapped around herself alone - a noticeable difference from its previous place during the night.

 

Eli was slightly disappointed that she hadn't been able to see the kind wolf again but perhaps it was for the best, she didn't know much about wolves at all but knew that befriending such a creature as just a teenager would definitely seem strange to others, not that Eli minded.

 

The wolf didn't seem to pose any threat and seemed genuinely happy to be in her presence - an occurrence which wasn't prominent with other people in her school life.

 

Regardless of her new found sadness she knew she needed to get home. Peering down at her leg she noticed the swelling and bruising had calmed down and smiled at the memory of the wolf trying to help it get better.

 

Being careful to not further irritate her leg, she took her time standing up and after successfully doing so she started to wander through the woods, her mind focused on getting home - the wolf being pushed to the back of her mind for the moment.

 

~~~

 

The first time Eli Ayase was consciously aware of meeting Nozomi Tojo was during a seemingly normal day at her school. As usual Eli had her head buried in a schoolbook, thoroughly examining and absorbing the page of words repeatedly, before she was brought out of her own world and back into the reality of a Japanese high school classroom by the familiar voice of her class teacher.

 

Knowing that lessons were about to start; Eli slipped her book back into her bag and took her pen into her hand, readying herself in case she had to write any important notes down.

 

"Settle down class! We have a new student joining us today..."

 

With that the teacher signalled in the direction the open door, urging the person to enter the room. Eli watched, remembering what it was like when she was a new student and entering the classroom of Japanese teenage students for the first time and wondering what this new person would be like.

 

Her imagination wasn't left hungry for long as her sight was left to take in the breathtaking appearance of the new arrival. Upon first glance Eli was instantly drawn to the girl; her bright turquoise eyes that seemed to hold a million secrets behind them, her long  purple hair that was tied into two twin tails which flowed elegantly down her back as she walked, her uniform clinging to her rather slim figure which contrasted with her particularly impressive sized chest.

 

Upon realising Eli was already staring at the girls breasts, her face went hotter and a shade of red painted her cheeks, unbeknownst to the rest of the class that were too focused on eyeing up and down the new girl as she approached the teacher.

 

 

‘Those eyes...’

 

 

There was something strangely familiar about those endearing eyes that shyly shifted around the classroom floor but Eli couldn't quite place it. She couldn't remember ever meeting this girl before which confused her as her brain whirred to try and work out why she seemed so familiar to her.

 

"Please introduce yourself..." the teacher nodded, coaxing the girl to look up and face the crowd of her ogling peers.

 

Eli desperately wondered what she sounded like. It seemed like Eli didn't have to wait long as the girl took a deep breath and spoke, her voice soft and gentle despite obvious signs of nervousness.

 

"My name is Nozomi Tojo, I hope we can get along."

 

Eli's eyes sparkled as she became transfixed on this new girl - Nozomi Tojo. Her name sounded mystical to Eli, surrounding her mind with thousands of questions that she wished to be answered.

 

"Thank you Tojo-san, you can take a seat by Ayase-san, Ayase-san please raise your hand."

 

What luck. Whatever gods had decided to bless her in that moment she would be sure to have to thank later as Eli raised her hand and their eyes met - a host of emotions sharing themselves between the pair as if hinting for what was to come.

 

Nozomi weaved her way through the classroom to the empty desk to the side of Eli and brought out the chair quietly, before taking her seat at her new desk. The blonde could sense the feelings of anxiety that radiated off the poor girl, a feeling she could recognise and relate to quite well. She knew that this girl was not like any of the others at the school. She was different.

 

Wanting to help comfort her, despite not knowing quite why, Eli turned her head to face Nozomi and smiled gently.

 

"Hi, my name is Eli Ayase, I hope we can be good friends."

 

Eli's words seemed to shock the purple-haired girl as her expression shifted into one of surprise, before it was quickly replaced by a shy smile.

 

"Hi Ayase-san, I hope so too."

 

There was clear nervousness in her voice, as if she was apprehensive about something, so Eli knew she would have to go a little further to ensure Nozomi that she could be trusted.

 

"No need for formalities, just call me Eli."

 

Another look of shock washed onto Nozomi's face, indicated that she was probably on the introverted side of the social spectrum and perhaps wasn't used to talking and making friends so quickly - but that didn't mean that the gesture was unwelcome by any means.

 

Her words also shocked the students around them- the normally cold and aloof Russian transfer was being so kind to this new girl which was completely foreign to their experiences with the blonde.

 

Nozomi didn't seem to notice the looks of shock and awe from her fellow peers and instead seemed to think for a quick second before her eyes lit up and she replied with a chirpy tone.

 

"Okay, Elicchi, I'll be in you care!"

 

Eli marvelled at the many different sides to this girl that she was excited to learn more about in the future - her last thoughts before returning her attention back to the front of the classroom being;

 

'This girl is quite cute...'

 

~~~

 

It didn't take long for both girls to become inseparable; they were near enough constantly attached at the hip and they wouldn't have it any other way. They knew each other like the back of their own hands and trusted each other with their entire lives - that label included their secrets, or most of them at least, for Nozomi was still carrying the burden of arguably one of the heaviest secrets possible, fearing for Eli's reaction (despite knowing inside that Eli would never hate her no matter what, their bond was simply too strong, hate could never even come into the picture).

 

However Nozomi knew she couldn't keep said secret forever, it was bound to come out but she tried to put it off as long as she could - until that fateful day came when she could no longer hide away and Eli was there to witness everything.

 

It was something that had haunted Nozomi ever since she became so close to Eli, the girl who was always different around her than with others and the first real friend she had ever had who wanting nothing more than to love and cherish her. Keeping the secret had ripped her up inside but she knew it had to be done, nothing good would come out of revealing her lycanthropic state.

 

The pair were taking a walk in the woods, which had quickly become one of their favourite spots to hang out, as it was relatively quiet, secluded and they could escape their responsibilities and let their childish sides flourish together - usually more so Nozomi's than Eli's, yet neither minded. They were both just happy to see each other and spend some alone time together.

 

Spending some quality time together was something both girls always looked forward to. It never mattered what they did just as long as they did it together.

 

Their hands were intertwined together as they ventured deeper into the forest, trading their bodily warmth as they fought off the oncoming breeze and temperature drop which was beginning to arrive along with the fast-approaching night.

 

As the full moon reached its peak in the misty sky, Nozomi felt a strange sensation building up inside of her which caused her great unease as the gravity of the situation hit her. In her rush to be united again with her dear Elicchi, she had forgotten to take her medicine; at first she thought she would be okay but she hadn't considered the possibility of them both staying out as late as they had done as she knew of Eli's strong fear of the dark and assumed they would have retired back home to sleep a while before anything could happen. Oh how wrong she had been.

 

Nozomi tried to play it off, hoping to stave off the inevitable by pure willpower and strength alone but she knew her attempt was futile. Her transformation was going to happen. Eli would see her for what she truly was; a monster.

 

She had to get away.

 

She would never forgive herself if she lashed out and accidentally hurt her dear Elicchi.

 

She still hadn't mastered the way of keeping her sanity after transforming and had accidentally harmed others before.

 

She couldn't let that happen.

 

Not this time.

 

Not to Eli.

 

Suddenly Nozomi stopped walking, her back convulsing in pain, causing her to let out a moan as her back felt like it was being ripped in half. Eli's eyes widened at the sight and she shifted into red-alert, confused at what was happening to her companion.

 

"Nozomi? What's wrong? Are you okay!?" Eli frantically cried, her eyes turning glassy and she scanned over her friend as she wriggled and writhed in pain, her body convulsing unnaturally.

 

Nozomi could barely form a reply as she hung her head, tears prickling at the edge of her eyes.

 

"P-please, get away from me!" Nozomi warned, her voice taking on a terrified tone that Eli had never heard come from the girl before. Despite Nozomi's words Eli remained by her side, trying her best to make sense of what she was seeing, desperately wanting to help in any way she could, still oblivious to what was truly happening.

 

"No! I can't leave you when you are like this!" Eli tried, distress clearly showing as she frantically tried to calm Nozomi down. But her attempt proved ineffective.

 

"Please! I don't want you to get hurt!"

 

Eli's worries flared even more in response to Nozomi's strained words. How would she get hurt? Nozomi was the one in pain, not her! Eli didn't understand what was happening but she knew this definitely wasn't right.

 

"B-but!-"

 

Eli's eyes widened as she saw her friends once-gentle eyes alter, forming into glowing bright, almost animal-like, ones that were so incredibly familiar to her. Nozomi's hunched body shifted shape as her bones morphed into different structures, forcing her to bend over even further - letting her arms and legs follow suit until the girl was then propped up on all fours.

 

It was only then that the penny started to drop for the blonde on what was happening to the girl she loved. But her brain refused to believe it.

 

It couldn't be true, it just couldn't.

 

Things like this couldn't possibly be true - maybe in fantasy books but not reality.

 

Yet it was happening right in front of her - and to someone she loved so dearly at that.

 

No matter how much Eli attempted to search for a sign that her instinct was wrong she came up empty handed, even more so when she was shocked to find a pair of pointed ears, in the shape of pyramids, growing out of the top of Nozomi's head - her face still holding a contorted expression full of pain.

 

"P-please Elicchi!" Nozomi's strained voice had adopted a hoarse tone, emphasising the pain she was trying to fight against.

 

Eli, blinded by distress and fearing for her life, stepped away from her friend and took off, running for cover behind a nearby tree, where she hid but continued to watch the event take place as she gripped onto the bark tightly.

 

She watched every agonising second of it, no matter how much it hurt her to see her friend in such immense pain, physically unable to tear her eyes away from the scene. She even continued to watch as the last remaining parts of her friend disappeared, becoming replaced by mounds of dark purple fur and her face elongate into the shape of a wolf's snout.

 

The soothing voice of Nozomi was no longer present but was instead replaced by deep snarls as she fought to keep her sanity - feeling as if she would collapse from the pain, having never been able to get used to the searing pain of her transformation due to changes in her body as she grew and developed in her teenage years, her body having blossomed greatly.

 

Tears formed in the corners of Eli's eyes as she took in Nozomi's pained noises as she struggled to fight back.

 

"Nozomi..." She whispered, her voice straining, unable to be audible by anyone or anything.

 

A burning sensation enveloped Nozomi as her teeth elongated into menacingly sharp daggers, lining her mouth, in tandem with her fingernails and toenails.

 

Nozomi dug her claws into the earth beneath her as she attempted to ground herself, her heart rapidly racing as her animal-like instincts threatened to take over her. The more she resisted, the more excruciating the pain became, causing her to growl and dig herself even deeper into the ground.

 

Suddenly, surprising Eli, Nozomi let out a deafening howl - it ringing out through the entirety of the woods and sending shivers up the frightened blonde's spine.

 

After a few seconds the loud tears and rips and snarls ceased, the only sounds in the atmosphere came from the chirping crickets and heavy breathing from the exhausted creature. Eli took in the familiar form of her best friend, still trying to process what she had just seen.

 

Memories of her first encounter with the creature flashed into her mind; every single second of their past interaction, every caring gesture it performed for her, the way she was made to feel safe when normally people would be petrified while being at such a close proximity to such a creature. It still had always acted like Nozomi had - attentive, motherly and above all still had the same aura of peacefulness and safety that surrounded her.

 

As she kept staring wide-eyed at the beast, she couldn't help her fears manifest them-self into her subconscious, each telling her flight senses to kick in before she could get hurt.

 

But then she remembered who it really was - her best friend, the girl she trusted with her life, the girl who meant no harm to anyone and more importantly it was the girl she loved. It was still Nozomi.

 

She slowly emerged from her hiding spot and watched as the wolf turned towards her, its expression seeming to be one of fear and shame. It took a step back and Eli's eardrums vibrated as it begin letting out sharp whimpers, causing Eli's heart to thump in panic. She needed to convince Nozomi that she would be safe, that she would never let any harm come to her - no matter what she was.

 

With this in mind Eli took a deep breath of the cool air, letting it wash her fears away and began to start speaking softly in an attempt to calm it down.

 

"N-Nozomi? It's okay...it's just me...I'm not going to hurt you..."

 

The wolf stepped back, as if scared to approach Eli. It was still as gentle and caring as Nozomi was, further showing that it was still Nozomi; heart, mind and soul. Then a thought occurred to her; perhaps it wasn't scared of Eli but rather scared of hurting Eli?

 

"Don't be scared...I trust you...I know you won't hurt me..." Eli persuaded, coaxing the wolf into start stepping towards her to meet her outstretched arm.

 

She stroked through the fur of Nozomi's snout, revelling in the feeling of softness that danced along her fingers as she carded through the thin tufts.

 

Eli continued as Nozomi gently edged herself closer to Eli, more confident in her own ability to control herself during her shift.

 

Once Nozomi had settled much closer to Eli, the blonde ruffled the wolf's ears and watched, satisfied, as Nozomi's face shifted into a happy expression as she purred, causing Eli to smile at the adorable sight. Eli still knew her weak spots.

 

"There's the Nozomi I know." Eli spoke fondly, admiring how she was still able to tug at Eli's heartstrings regardless of what had just transpired. They truly could get through anything together.

 

To further comfort the no-doubt worried Nozomi, Eli placed a gentle but loving kiss into her fur, earning a happy and appreciative lick on her cheek in response.

 

Although Eli had limited understanding of Nozomi and her wolf form she was prepared to do anything to help her and to lessen the burdens it brought the girl - she loved her after all, every single part of her. Their relationship knew no bounds and Eli wanted to be able to help Nozomi - if she had been keeping this secret from everyone then the already lonely girl would have been feeling even worse than Eli could fathom.

 

She didn't deserve that. She deserved to be safe with someone she loved and Eli would be that someone no matter what it took.

 

Suddenly Eli had an idea, she helped lower Nozomi down to the ground alongside herself and wrapped them both up in her woolly scarf and coat, it forming a warm and snuggly protective shield for them to cuddle against as well as each other.

 

Eli brought Nozomi closer to her body, wrapping her arms securely around her thin frame as they leaned against each other, remembering how a while ago they were both in a similar position.

 

She placed a loving kiss against the wolf's fur, watching as it settled into a sleepy state before she closed her eyes to join her companion in dreamland, one thought taking over her mind.

 

'Nozomi really is quite cute...'

**Author's Note:**

> This idea seemed really good at 2:00am after watching some episodes of Hemlock Grove with my friend but after reading it I'm not so sure, ah I have so many ideas but am terrible when it comes to properly writing things out. I hope this was okay.
> 
> I usually post all stories on my Wattpad before on here, so if you want to see a NozoEli story that I have been working on for nearly a year you can read it on there before I post it on here. My user is dusk_drawings.
> 
> Thankyou all for reading this, it means a lot, I will forever love writing about these parfait gays.


End file.
